Along with development of intelligent mobile terminals and game industry, a lot of mobile games with different themes emerge to meet requirements of users. Multiple players in groups for battle in games may be a core game play for many mobile games. For example, the most core game play for Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) type mobile games is 5V5 group battle. In a process of players in groups for battle in a game, communication and cooperation among the players are crucial. Therefore, whether a convenient and rapid interaction mechanism may be provided for communication of players or not is an important influencing factor for user experiences in such a type of mobile games.